


Metaphysical

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Зарисовка-фантазия на тему первой ночи Ганнибала и Уилла (события после финальной серии 3-его сезона)





	Metaphysical

Он любил убивать и жил убийствами. Являлся ли он демоном из древних легенд, чья психика была травмирована ещё в детстве гибелью сестры, можно лишь гадать, а факт оставался фактом: он любил убивать. А ещё он любил его — молодого профайлера ФБР, который часто ходил по краю пропасти безумия. Ходил, пока не упал, разбиваясь о тёмную сторону своей личности и распадаясь на осколки от внезапной накрывшей его привязанности, даже любви, чудовищной и неправильной, но от того не менее прекрасной и нужной. 

И эта связь привела к тому, что им пришлось умереть, чтобы обрести свободу. Ощутить полёт и рискнуть всем ради своего, только своего будущего. Их похоронили, пусть даже тела и не нашли. Возможно, не хотели искать. Ни Джек, ни Алана не хотели видеть тело Уилла, который пожертвовал собой, чтобы остановить Ганнибала Лектера. 

Уилл ощущал, что умер. Умер и переродился для своего спутника, с которым они сбежали в новую жизнь. Теперь они могли наслаждаться друг другом, своими пороками, своими мечтами и желаниями, узнавать друг друга и быть единым целым. 

В тот вечер Ганнибал несколько припозднился, а в окнах их с Уиллом новой квартиры всё ещё горел слабый свет. Он удивился, что его спутник до сих пор не спит в такое время. Открыв дверь своим ключом, Ганнибал вошёл в квартиру, снял верхнюю одежду и прошёл в спальню, где Уилл, сидя в кресле, сонно хлопал глазами, словно только что проснулся. Его взъерошенные кудри мило обрамляли сонное лицо, добавляя внешности Уилла невинность. Забавно было, что он никогда не выглядел на свой истинный возраст. 

— Почему ты не в постели? — спросил Ганнибал, расстегнув пиджак и ослабив галстук. 

— А где ты был? — спросил в ответ Уилл и тряхнул головой. — Ужин остыл. 

Ганнибал перевел взгляд в сторону кухни и только что заметил красивую сервировку стола. Видимо Уилл ждал его довольно давно, но при этом не удосужился позвонить. 

— Я звонил, — словно прочёл его мысли Уилл. 

— Не слышал, — тут же ответил Ганнибал, даже не достав из кармана телефон. — Извини. 

Уилл выдохнул, отвёл взгляд и устало потёр виски. Его недовольство было видно невооружённым взглядом, но пока что Ганнибал не был уверен в причинах такого состояния партнёра. 

— Что тебя тревожит? — заботливо спросил он, чуть сведя брови. 

— Ты... избегаешь меня, — прошептал Уилл, встав с кресла и нервно расправив рубашку. — Пропадаешь... ты... 

Уилл замолчал, увидев, как Ганнибал улыбнулся. Он сделал несколько шагов к нему навстречу и заглянул в глаза, отчего Уилл отвёл взгляд, избегая такого прямого контакта. 

— Ты хочешь большего? — спросил Ганнибал тихо. — Тебя изводит это? Желание и сомнение? 

Уилл отрицательно мотнул головой, но крайне неуверенно, лишь подтверждая догадки Ганнибала. Их редкие прикосновения друг к другу иногда были даже болезненными, так как Уилл не привык ощущать тактильный контакт, и каждый раз для него это было настоящим стрессом. 

— Тебе ещё не надоело? — спросил Ганнибал, делая шаг навстречу собеседнику и обхватывая его лицо руками. 

Прикосновение тёплых рук буквально обожгло, и Уилл не успел воспротивиться этому действию, как внезапно его рот накрыли чужие губы, вовлекая его в страстный и рваный поцелуй. Он тут же перехватил руки Ганнибала за запястья и в панике попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, но эти попытки были настолько сбивчивыми, что казалось, словно он то сопротивляется, то отвечает, то вновь сопротивляется. И когда Ганнибал отстранился от него сам с гордым видом победителя, Уилл отдышался, яростно смотря на оппонента, и внезапно подался вперёд, продолжая незавершенный поцелуй. 

Негодование, страх и трепет — всё это закипало в его душе сильнее и сильнее, болезненно сдавливая грудную клетку. Ганнибал знал, что его действия найдут отклик: Уилл был зол, раздосадован, и его чувства были заперты глубоко внутри — идеальная ситуация для подобной провокации. Либо всё должно было закончиться истерикой, либо очередным и последним откровением. И теперь, когда Уилл получил возможность выплеснуть свои эмоции, закричать и обнажить душу, что вполне устраивало Ганнибала, можно было на практике доказать, что иногда сексуальное влечение имеет более чем извращённые истоки. 

— Ты рискуешь... — прошептал Ганнибал в губы партнёра, когда разорвал поцелуй. — Твой запах сводит меня с ума. 

Тёплое дыхание опаляло губы. Быть с Ганнибалом было совсем иначе, нежели с Аланой или Марго. К ним Уилл не чувствовал ничего, кроме банального «надо», потому что это «нормально». Сейчас же его переполняли настоящие живые чувства, отчего сделать очередной шаг было страшно и приятно волнительно. 

— Мы уже сошли с ума, Ганнибал, — прошептал в ответ Уилл и улыбнулся, смотря на сожителя опьянённым от возбуждения взглядом. — Я хочу узнать тебя. По-настоящему. 

Ганнибал не собирался более отступать, а потому, услышав это, потушил настольную лампу и приблизился к нему, возобновляя поцелуй и лаская губы партнёра, при этом тесня Уилла к кровати. Достаточно с него было этих игр, недомолвок и прочей ерунды, которой они занимались день за днём несколько лет подряд. Теперь мир принадлежал только им двоим. Ганнибал помнил те времена, когда от Уилла невыносимо пахло Марго, и это раздражало. Хотелось уничтожить этот запах, стереть его с Уилла, и оставить на нём только свои новые метки. 

Уилл в этот момент ощущал, что безумие вновь охватывает его, погружая в липкую пучину отчаяния и ненависти к себе. Балансируя на краю, он привыкал, что раз за разом рискует сорваться; но сейчас он как никогда был близок к краю и концу. Ганнибал, словно ощутив его сомнения, перехватил чужую руку и крепко её сжал, словно говоря: «Я не дам тебе упасть». При этом вторая его рука скользнула по спине Уилла вверх, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке и сжимая их. Кудри Уилла всегда зачаровывали Ганнибала: он мечтал рисовать их часами, выводить прядь за прядью, завиток за завитком, передавая уникальность этой природной красоты. 

Этот отклик со стороны Ганнибала подействовал на Уилла успокаивающе: пропасть исчезла, зато он ощутил, как его довольно бережно опрокинули на кровать, погружая в мягкость и тепло покрывала. Ганнибал навис сверху, рассматривая лицо любовника, а Уилл наконец-то поднял взгляд, встречаясь взглядом с доктором. В эти секунды происходила борьба, только вот Ганнибал всё для себя решил и готов был идти до конца, а Уилл разрывался между моралью и охватившим его безумием. Сухие пальцы коснулись щеки там, где остался шрам от ножа Дракона, и Уилл отстранился, не желая вспоминать об этом.

— Это не метка, — успокоил его партнёр. — Ты принадлежишь мне, Уилл. С того самого вечера, как умер на моей кухне. 

Руки Ганнибала скользнули по торсу любовника, вызывая дрожь. Уилл нервно сглотнул и поёрзал на месте, но не попытался отстраниться или избежать контакта. Напротив, эти болезненные прикосновения, едва ли не проникающие под кожу, словно пробуждали в нём что-то давно забытое. 

— Закрой глаза, — прошептал ему на ухо Ганнибал, расстёгивая клетчатую рубашку Уилла. 

— Зачем?.. — этот вопрос был задан, чтобы отсрочить происходящие, но когда прохлада вызвала мурашки, а тёплые губы прикоснулись к его груди, Уилл выгнулся от будоражащего ощущения и внезапного осознания происходящего. 

Волна тепла и нежной неги накрыла его с головой, заставляя выгнуться навстречу ласковым прикосновениям губ. Будучи эмпатом, Уилл ощущал эмоции других, но впервые по отношению к себе он уловил такую... нежность. Ни поцелуи Аланы, ни ласки Марго не были полны столь необычайного тепла, лёгкого трепета, разрушающейся и мучающей любви, калейдоскопа множества эмоций, которые он ощущал теперь. Да... Сердце и душа Ганнибала трепетали. 

Сильная рука надавила на плечо, удерживая его на месте, и Уилл прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в негу и ощущая дуновение свежего ветра. Теперь в его мире что-то изменилось. Тёплое солнце согревало кожу, играя бликами среди густой листвы. Где-то вдалеке журчал ручей и убаюкивал своей песней. Это было воспоминание? Его или Ганнибала? Уже не имело значение чьё оно, главное, что оно пришло на смену тьме и бесконечному холоду. 

Уилл открыл глаза, понимая, что Ганнибал всё ещё давит ему на плечо, заставляя лежать на месте. Однако поцелуи прекратились, и он приподнял голову, встречаясь взглядом с любимым. 

— Что ты видел? — спросил Ганнибал, смотря на него с явным интересом. 

— Что-то новое, — ответил Уилл, осторожно убирая руку со своего плеча и приподнимаясь, — там было светло и чисто. Непривычно... 

Что бы это ни было, он хотел ещё. Жажда эта была столь сильной, что Уилл не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме возобновления ласк, а потому он решительно расстегнул свою рубашку до конца и стянул её, бросая прямо на пол, словно приглашая доктора продолжить. Ганнибал спокойно пронаблюдал за этим действием, но никак не прокомментировал и не отреагировал. Волнение от мысли, что любовник просто посмеется над ним и сейчас уйдёт, захватило все мысли Уилла, и он быстро стушевался, но Ганнибал мягко поймал его запястье, поднёс чужую руку к губам и поцеловал открытую ладонь. 

— Не бойся, — произнёс Ганнибал, прикасаясь губами к запястью любимого. — Отдайся ощущениям до конца. Мои эмоции и чувства на сегодня твои. 

Впервые кто-то раскрывался для него сам. Уилл понимал, что Ганнибал делает это для того, чтобы он ощутил двойные эмоции, почувствовал взаимность и тепло, и это было поистине восхитительным подарком. Ганнибал прошёлся дорожкой неспешных поцелуев по его руке, медленно и размеренно, разбавляя их несильными лёгкими укусами, и каждый из них вызывал у Уилла дрожь. Он прикрыл глаза, качнул головой и приоткрыл рот в немом стоне, а Ганнибал вновь надавил на его плечи, опрокидывая любимого спиной на постель. 

Чувство тепла и защищённости не отпускало даже сейчас, когда Уилл был так уязвим. Темнота словно специально сгустилась вокруг них, пряча и защищая любовников от всего мира. Уилл, ощущая эту уединенность, решился открыть глаза и понаблюдать, как неспешно раздевается Ганнибал. Дорогой пиджак был небрежно брошен на пол, следом и рубашка скользнула с его плеча. Робко протянув руку, Уилл коснулся груди любовника, ощущая пальцами мягкий светлый пушок на коже. Прикосновение было приятным, вызывающим покалывание в кончиках пальцев, словно руку отпустило онемение. Это покалывание распространилось по телу, а Уилл так и не смог отвести взгляда от идеального торса любовника. 

— Странное чувство... — прошептал он. 

Ганнибал всё это время не шевелился, позволяя партнёру привыкнуть к себе. Его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка, и доктор прошептал: 

— Просто больше нет недомолвок, Уилл. 

Собственное имя, произнесённое этим демоном в темноте комнаты, показалось далёким и незнакомым. Горячие руки скользнули по торсу, задевая соски и поглаживая ключицы. Уилл лишь застонал, чуть выгибаясь от болезненного удовольствия навстречу нежности. Он не понимал, откуда появлялась эта боль, смесь нетерпения и страсти, агония, которая сейчас была хуже пытки настоящим огнём. Ещё была возможность прекратить всё это, если бы Ганнибал не скользнул рукой под пояс его джинсов и резинку белья, задевая пальцами напряжённый орган Уилла. Уилл закусил свой кулак, чтобы не сорваться на крик; его грудь бешено вздымалась, на теле проступила испарина. Столь откровенные действия вкупе с душевным раскрытием грозились просто уничтожить его изнутри, разорвать и разбить.  
Однако Ганнибал оказался внимателен к эмоциям партнёра, а потому решил сильно не давить своим напором. Он оставил на время ласки и стянул с Уилла джинсы и бёлье, оставляя его полностью обнажённым. Рассматривая тело любимого, он погладил пальцами его ногу, наслаждаясь красотой молодого тела. 

— Ганнибал... — прошептал Уилл, ощущая непривычный комфорт от такого внимания к себе. 

Ганнибал улыбнулся и довольно быстро сбросил остатки одежды и с себя, чтобы быть на равных и не заставлять Уилла чувствовать себя слишком уж уязвимо. Он навис над возлюбленным, смотря в его глаза, чтобы отвлечь того от мысли, что они обнажены. 

Тепло чужого тела было почти таким же болезненным, как и ощущение чужой кожи близко к своей. Уилл попытался отодвинуться, но Ганнибал лёг рядом и притянул его к себе, вновь накрывая его губы поцелуем. Довольно скоро Уилл уже отвечал на ласку, прижимаясь к любовнику и скользя руками по его телу, желая явно большего. Никогда прежде он не ощущал себя таким живым, как в объятиях сильного мужчины, который делал всё, чтобы успокоить его. Его эмоции, образы, которые он посылал, всё это создавало абсолютно особую атмосферу, и в мыслях Уилл уже отдался демону, которому когда-то продал душу. 

— Ты похитил... — прошептал он в самые губы Ганнибала. — Похитил мою душу. Я могу вечно бродить по лесу с фонарём в руках, но никогда... никогда не найду её, верно? 

Ганнибал лишь загадочно улыбнулся, гладя тело единственного любимого человека. 

— Ты хочешь забрать её обратно? — спросил тот тихо. 

— Нет. 

Закинув ногу на партнёра, Уилл тихо застонал в его рот, когда тот погладил рукой его бедро и ягодицу. Ганнибал продолжал неспешное скольжение пальцами по его спине, от чего Уилла бросало в дрожь, и с его губ срывались тихие смешки. 

— Кто-то осмелел, — мягко пожурил его Ганнибал, приподнимаясь на локте и с нежностью смотря на партнёра. 

— Ты же так стараешься, — отозвался Уилл, смотря в ответ затуманенными от страсти глазами. 

— Мистер Грэм. — Ганнибал игриво нахмурился. — Да вы ещё и острите! 

— Это не всё, что я могу, — усмехнулся Уилл, притягивая любовника и вновь вовлекая его в поцелуй. 

Внезапная смелость вперемешку со страстью взяла верх, и Уилл перевернулся, подминая партнёра под себя. Его губы хаотично ласкали тело Ганнибала с особым нетерпением и даже неумением, а тот прикрыл глаза, позволяя ему перехватить инициативу, и чуть выгнулся, давая понять, что ему приятно происходящее. Уилл и сам не понимал, что двигало им, когда он накрыл губами сосок партнёра, кусая его и дразня языком, явно наслаждаясь процессом. Ганнибал запустил пальцы в мягкие кудри на голове парня, поощряюще гладя его и более не сдерживая тихих стонов удовольствия. И лишь когда Уилл позволил себе более сильный укус, Ганнибал перевернулся, подминая его под себя обратно, с силой вжимая спиной в кровать. 

— Уилл! — довольно строго произнёс он. 

— А что? — Уилл тяжело дышал, пока болезненные и сладостные эмоции переполняли его. — Что ты со мной как с девицей обращаешься? Давай уже смелее. 

Ганнибал чуть прищурился, принимая дерзкий вызов. Если его человек хотел по-взрослому, то он и получит по-взрослому. Ганнибал наклонился, оставляя поцелуи на шее Уилла, и тот запрокинул голову, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, пока властный любовник скользнул языком по торсу любимого вниз. Уилл ощутил, как у него перехватило дыхание, и в этот момент к возбуждению примешался испуг. Однако не успел он остановить любовника, как внезапно волна незнакомого доселе удовольствия накрыла его с головой. 

Уилл не знал, сколько продолжалась эта сладкая пытка. Он крепко сжимал плечи доктора, словно боясь потерять опору, и дрожал от небывалого удовольствия, пока тот двигал головой вверх-вниз, безжалостно терзая своего мальчика приближением оргазма. Уилл выгибался и ерзал на месте, а по его лбу градом катился пот. Губы двигались, когда Уилл шептал что-то, словно был в бреду. Ганнибал неспешно гладил чужие ноги, то выпуская, то вновь затягивая его член в рот и дразня ласками языка. Особое удовольствие ему доставляли вскрики Уилла, когда его язык скользил по влажной и чувствительной головке, даруя эмпату самые острые ощущения. 

Уилл уже ненавидел Ганнибала за всё это. Тот сначала набирал темп, лаская его в безумном ритме, затем останавливался и замирал, сбивая напряжение и растягивая этим пытку. Уилл видел многое в этот момент: и алые узоры на белом снегу, и листву на фоне голубого неба, и быструю реку, пересекающую поляну. Образы сменяли один другой, но всё их объединяло то, что ему впервые было хорошо и спокойно, и он ощущал себя по-настоящему свободно. Полёт продолжался. Полёт, который даровал им свободу. 

Однако внезапно что-то переменилось. Уилл приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что темнота словно стала гуще, и ласки прекратились. Он опустил голову, встречаясь взглядом с тёмным опасным вендиго. Существо с ветвистыми рогами вновь было тут, рядом с ним, в его постели. Они смотрели друг на друга так, словно видели впервые. Уилл протянул руку, и вендиго в ответ протянул свою. Их пальцы переплелись, и существо вновь продолжило ласки, после чего Уилла накрыла вспышка боли и огня. Он бессовестно выгнулся и застонал в голос, едва не умирая от удовольствия, заставляющего лишь беспомощно падать и сдаваться на волю победителя. 

Уилла всё ещё трясло, когда Ганнибал лёг рядом с ним, любуясь лицом партнёра. 

— Это уже было серьёзнее? — спросил он, убирая со лба Уилла влажные от пота пряди волос. 

Уилл повернул голову в его сторону, с трудом раскрывая глаза. Слабость сковала его тело, хотелось просто свернуться и уснуть, однако это могло и подождать. Сердце бешено колотилось, их уединение только началось, но ещё не завершилось, и Уилл ощущал это как никогда чётко. 

— Этого мало, — прошептал он. 

Ганнибал вскинул брови, внимательно смотря на любимого. 

— Я хочу большего, — продолжил тот. 

Эта просьба была подобна удару. Ганнибал ощутил, как внутри зародилась надежда, но он не спешил слепо доверяться ей. 

— Ты не в себе, — мягко остановил он партнёра. 

— Я никогда ещё не был настолько в себе, как сейчас! — яростно прошептал Уилл, приподнимаясь и хватаясь за плечо любовника. — Разрушь меня! И собери снова. Сломай и возроди, только избавь уже от этой муки! 

Уилл плохо помнил всё, что происходило дальше: образы были рваными и незавершёнными, но они были. Ганнибал нависал над ним, смотря в глаза, а его рука скользила по бедру любовника, когда тот закинул ногу на него. Они медлили, растягивали этот момент, чтобы запомнить свои ощущения прежде чем слиться воедино. Уилл ощущал себя надёжно в сильных руках, его убаюкивал шорох сминаемого покрывала, а Ганнибал наслаждался тем, как его оленёнок открывается перед ним, доверяется и желает близости. Затишье, взгляд глаза в глаза, опьянение без вина, уничтожающая любовь и низменная страсть. И оно — первое болезненное проникновение, резкое, сильное, так страстно желаемая боль, заставляющая сердце оживать и биться сильнее. 

Чашка разбилась. И её нельзя было собрать снова. Осколки были острыми и могли порезать пальцы в кровь. Однако именно кровь и боль даровали жизнь. Бессовестные стоны от удовольствия и долгожданной свободы, заполняющие комнату — всё это перемешалось в единый калейдоскоп чувств, когда Ганнибал размеренно и ритмично двигался, беря своего любовника довольно грубо и сильно, подтаскивая его на себя при каждом новом толчке. В какой-то момент Ганнибал и сам словно отключился, растворяясь только в своих ощущениях, не сразу понимая, что его чувства и эмоции стали общими с Уиллом, слились одни в другие, становясь единым целым. Он ощутил это лишь перед тем, как резко выгнуться и излиться в тело любовника. 

После этого в комнате было тихо. Уилл закрыл лицо рукой, стараясь скрыть горячие слёзы, скользнувшие по его вискам от эмоционального взрыва. Истерика не была для него чем-то новым, но в этот раз боль трансформировалась во что-то невероятно прекрасное, сбрасывающее с него старые ржавые кандалы. Ганнибал прекрасно понимал состояние любимого, а потому просто лёг рядом и прижал его к груди, накрывая одеялом и защищая от осуждения и всего прочего мира. 

— Ты и я. Мы, — произнёс он, скользнув носом по влажному виску Уилла. — Единое целое. 

— Единое... — повторил Уилл, доверчиво прижимаясь к Ганнибалу и обнимая его. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Ганнибал ему на ухо, запуская пальцы во вьющиеся волосы и успокаивающе массируя кожу головы. — Я буду любить тебя вечно. 

— Мы выживем? — внезапно спросил Уилл. — Что бы ни случилось? 

— Мы выживем, — уверенно ответил Ганнибал, крепче обнимая любимого. — Это реально. Ты и я свободны от всех и всего. 

— Безумие... — тихо засмеялся Уилл. 

— Настолько ли? — усмехнулся Ганнибал, зарывшись носом в волосы партнёра. — Всё относительно, Уилл. Даже если так... мне нравится это безумие. 

Уилл улыбнулся. Обняв любовника в ответ, он прижался к нему всем телом, вовлекая его в неспешный поцелуй.


End file.
